


[COVER] We Killed A Dragon Last Night

by TFE



Series: [COVER] Our Place In Time [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFE/pseuds/TFE
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: [COVER] Our Place In Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086599
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	[COVER] We Killed A Dragon Last Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inameitlater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inameitlater/gifts).
  * Inspired by [We Killed a Dragon Last Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210245) by [inameitlater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inameitlater/pseuds/inameitlater). 



[Broken teacup](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/73/4d/98/734d98ebc705adc55aa54b95c2b587b4.jpg) \- [Background](https://m.media-amazon.com/images/M/MV5BMTY1M2U4NjItODBlMS00NTljLWEyNDItOTdjYjk5YTdiODQ2XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyOTYxNDgyNjY@._V1_.jpg)  
 **Fonts :** Nexa Light, Dorsa & Utsaah 


End file.
